This is ME!
by CaptainsDancer
Summary: Mitchie returns home after Camp Rock ready to show everyone the new her, yet unsure how to do just that. Maybe all she needs is a little push from a certain Camp Owner, turned music teacher, and a full school assembly.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie continued walking along the sidewalk, cursing herself for staying up so late last night. Today was her first day back at school, and she was late. Hopefully she would be able to sneak into the assembly that was being held in about - RIGHT NOW! Mitchie was later then she had originally thought school had started five minutes earlier.

She walked faster, retrieving her iPod from her bag. Turning it on, she didn't know what she wanted to listen to, about to turn it off, Mitchie's hand stopped,

_Woah  
Yea, yea, yea, yea  
_

Perfect! She locked the iPod and put it back in her bag as she listened to the song.

_How to choose  
Who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says_

As she listened to the song her new best friend Caitlyn made her record, she felt that this song was so true. Over the past summer she had opened up, and become some one new and she couldn't go back to being the Invisible Mitchie Torres. No! Now she was, Mitchie Torres, singer, songwriter, and (hopefully!) Shane Grey's girlfriend. She wasn't quite sure where they stood, after the Final Jam; they didn't have any time to have the canoe ride and her and her mum left early the next day so she didn't even have a number that she could call him on.

_Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time_

Mitchie knew she couldn't go back to being the shy girl she was before she went away to Camp Rock that would just be an insult to everyone that had helped her become who she was now. Besides, why would she want to be that girl again? Before, she had one friend, was too scared to sing in front of people, and lied to impress absolute idiots who didn't deserve her friendship in the first place. Now all she has to do was show everyone who she truly is.

_Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea Yea_

But how was Mitchie supposed to do that? She didn't know. Dejectedly, she pressed stop on her iPod, and opened the doors to her school. She quickly ran to her locker, placing her bag inside before running to the auditorium, hoping that she hadn't missed out on too much.

Outside the hall, Mitchie tried to calm her heart and breath down, listening as the headmaster talked, "… this talent show of sorts will allow everyday students compete first at a School Competition, followed by a State one, and finally, if you make it, a National Competition…" she decided now was the time to enter the hall, so she quietly pushed open the door. As she tried to sneak into the hall unnoticed, she bumped into a teacher standing at the back. "Sorry, I'm late. I'll go sit down now." She mumbled, searching for an empty seat.

"… and to help us on our way to victory we have hired a new music teacher," Mitchie looked up; they had a new music teacher? This meant that Mr Shaulders wouldn't be teaching any more. "Please help me in welcoming, Mr Brown Cessario!" Mitchie mouth fell, BROWN was HERE!

The teacher behind Mitchie stirred, "We're on Poppet! Come one!", Brown whispered to her as he moved past, grabbing her hand, and dragging her up to the stage in the process. Eventually Mitchie's head wrapped around the fact that Brown was now her music teacher, and that he was dragging her up to the front of her auditorium, where the couple of thousand odd students, her peers, were sitting and watching, so she did the only thing she could think of. She dug her heels into the floor, and stopped walking.

"BROWN! What are you doing here? And why are you dragging me onto the stage?" yelled the teenage brunette, glaring at the man that she had come to consider as her cool older brother slash uncle sort of figure. Turning around Brown was going to just ignore her and continue pulling her, when he saw Mitchie's glare.

"MITCHIE!" he yelled back at her, in the exact same tone that she had used yelling at him in, "Didn't you hear, I'm the new music teacher. I'm _your _new music teacher, I think, am I?" he asked, and upon seeing Mitchie nod her head he continued, "And you are coming up onto stage with me because your going to sing!" Brown looked out at the students once before continuing on his task of pulling Mitchie onto the stage.

"WHAT? I'm n-n-n-not s-s-s-singing, Brown. I can't sing, Brown! Not here!" stuttered Mitchie, glancing around at the shocked faces upon the faces of her peers and teachers, "Please, I'm begging you, don't make me sing."

Looking down at his once-camper he said, "Come on Poppet, what happened to you? The Mitchie Torres that left my campsite would have loved to have sung right now? She wouldn't be scared, she would be proud to say who she is now. She would say, this is me, and not care about anyone else." Turning around, Brown continued on his walk, climbing up the stairs and onto the stage taking his place at the podium, ready to address the students.

Mitchie pondered his words, "I'll do it!" nodding her head she ran onto the stage, "But I need music, and the song is a duet, I can't do it alone." She told Brown, who just smiled, handed her a mic, and directed her to the front of the stage, telling her just to do her bit of the song and leave the music up to him, before walking back stage.

The whole school was in shock. Most of the students, and half the teachers, were thinking 'Who is this girl?', though one girl was thinking, 'OMG! Mitchie is going to sing!' The subject of everyone's thought was currently looking out into the audience, staring at the faces that looked on in shock, before finding the face of her best, and only, friend here. Sierra. She quickly waved, to receive a wave and a thumbs up back.

The music to a song, _her _song, _This is Me_ began to play, and she was ready. Ready to show her school who she was, ready to say, this is ME!


	2. Chapter 2

_The music to a song, _her_ song,_ This is Me _to play, and she was ready. Ready to show her school who she was, ready to say, this is ME!_

She looked behind her and saw Brown smiling, turning around she was ready when her cue came.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know  
_

She was ready, and nothing was going to stop her now. She was going to show everyone who Mitchie Torres is, and they're not going to forget it!

_  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

She looked out at the shocked faces that were surrounding her; no one had expected her to be anything like this. Before she was nobody, no one special, the person you would pass in the hall not even noticing they were there. Everything had changed.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way  
_

Her whole school had stood up, and started cheering, clapping and screaming. They liked it! No - they LOVED it!

_  
This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

This is where Shane was supposed to come in, singing his part. She slowly started to turn around, wondering why the music hadn't stopped yet, but she saw Brown moving his hands, telling her to stay there. Turning back around she felt awkward, what was she going to do? Just as she was about to go to Brown and tell him to cut the music she heard Shane singing.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you _

Her whole school had stopped making any noise; everyone had recognised Shane's voice, and was wondering how boring Torres had recorded with one of the members of the hottest pop-band. Mitchie had no idea how Brown had a copy of Shane singing, Caitlyn and Shane must have recorded the song and given it to Brow, that had to be it. Still unsure, she continued singing her part.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

The auditorium started to shake as the thunderous applause started, everyone was on their feet again, screaming and clapping, and Mitchie couldn't believe that everyone was clapping for her. Turning around to hand the mic to someone else, Mitchie realised that they weren't clapping for her. Standing behind her was Shane Grey, holding a mic in his hand, and breathing hard.

Shane started to move toward her, stopping in front of her. He reached out, and took the microphone from her, before handing both of their mics to someone else. Shane looked down at Mitchie, "Hi." He said with a smile, "How are you? You left before I could get your phone number, so we decided that we would come to you."

Mitchie had no idea what to do, so she let her heart take over. She threw her arms around Shane and attempted to hug the life out of him. "Hello back to you! I've been alright, went from feeling like nothing could top what I was feeling at camp, to being bored out of mind at home, so yeah. Sorry that I wasn't there in the morning, we had to leave at like 6, and I didn't want to wake you. Wait - what do you mean we?" she let out all at once, so quickly that Shane had to ask her what she had said.

"MITCHIE!!!! Guess what, guess what, guess what!!! Shane made me a birdhouse!!!" was all the warning that she had before two words were yelled, "GROUP HUG!", and she was attacked from all sides by a large group.

Looking around Mitchie could see people like Caitlyn, Mitchie's best friend, Jason and Nate, Shane's brothers and fellow band mates, and also friends of Mitchie's from camp. Pulling away she turned to Jason, "That is awesome Jay! You know I love your random group hugs, but ya reckon I could have my own hug from you?" she asked, before she was swept up into the arms of one of her new friends, "Aw, thanks! You are the best!" She again pulled away, only to be swept into the arms of Nate.

The group had totally forgotten everyone else in the hall until the headmaster took it upon himself to break them up, "Hem, hem! Excuse me, may I ask who you all are?"

The teenagers all looked at each other, unsure what they were going to say, before Brown stepped up, "I'll explain if you please. These are my nephews, Jason, Shane, and Nate Grey, also known as Connect3, and they will be helping me with my music class on-and-off for a while. Preparing the students for the Talent Show that is going to be happening," He said, pointing at the guys, before gesturing at the girls, "and Caitlyn here, will also help with producing. The four of them have all decided to move to this fine school."

All Mitchie heard was the first bit, turning around to the guys she asked, "You are coming to school here? Like here, at this school, where I attend?" seeing them nod she attacked them, hugging them each in turn.

"What am I, chopped banana?" came from behind Mitchie, "I thought I was your best friend, yet you don't care that I'm moving here?" joked Caitlyn.

"Who peed in your Cheerio's this morning? And you are my best friend, but I didn't here that part, sorry, just that the guys were coming here. So you are to then?" Mitchie apologised.

"Yup, Caitlyn Gellar is now officially attending the same school as her best friend, Mitchie Torres!" she said, before hugging Mitchie and jumping up and down, screaming. Neither girl noticed when they Headmaster dismissed everyone, and they left, nor did they notice when a girl came up behind them.

"Best friend huh? Who am I then? I suppose you don't need me anymore, huh Mitchie?" asked Sierra, before running off the stage, and out of the auditorium. All anyone could do was stare and look at each other, oh crayon!

* * *

**Hi Everyone!**

**Just thought that I would say hello. My name is Matsuda-Chan, and I want to thank everyone for reading so far.**  
**I'm not sure how long this story will actually go for, or even if I will finish it. I started it as something to do to spare me the boredom. But as of right now, I do intend to finish it, so please keep with it. Also wondering if anyone would like to beta it for me? Just PM me, or say something in a review. Well that is it for me, have fun reading the story,**

**Matsuda-Chan  
o(=w=)o**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone just stood there, what could they do? Jason came out of his shock first, and looked at all his friends and upon seeing the watery eyes of Mitchie, he reached over and wrapped her in a hug. Slowly the rest of the gang came around and joined in on the hug. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, even days, yet it was only minutes.

The Headmaster was unsure of what to say, should he tell them to go to class, or just allow them to stay here? Just as he was about to go sit down, the pager he kept on his belt went off, telling him that he had a meeting, meaning he and the kids would have to leave the hall. 'Guys, you all have to go to your Home Groups now. Torres, you have been moved to G8. Gellar, Nate Grey, you are in room G6, Jason and Shane Grey, you are in G5. OK, any questions? No, move out then." He waited for his students to leave the hall, before turning the lights off and leaving, locking the doors on his way out.

Mitchie was in the lead as the group of friends walked to their classes, pointing at significant buildings and showing everyone places that they would need to know. When they finally arrived in the G Hall, Mitchie pointed to a class at the other end of the hall, "That is me there, G8. Caitlyn, Nate you're there in G6, which is right next to mine. Shane, Jason you guys are in G5, which is across the hall from Nate and Caitlyn. Now, we should really get to class, but first, what is everyone's first class? I have Music with Brown." She said, first pointing at the designated classes, and then at the timetable she had picked up earlier, watching as everyone else pulled out theirs as well.

A chorus of "Music, with Brown." Came from everyone except Jason who said he had Woodwork. This caused everyone to turn and look at him. "Why do you have Woodwork? Didn't you put your name down Music?" Nate questioned.

"Nup!" Jason replied, popping the 'p', "Why would I do music where I already know everything, when I can do something like Woodwork and learn something new! And besides, Uncle Brown can just teach me anything I need to know at home later."

Turning around, Jason started to walk off to his class. Everyone looked on in shock, what Jason had said was pretty smart. Shane quickly said good-bye to everyone, before running off after Jason and into their Home Group, the screams from the students inside could be heard from where the gang was standing, right at the other end of the hall. Nate now looked scared, was this going to happen every time they walked into a class? Caitlyn grabbed Nate by the arm and dragged him to their room, knowing that he would be unable to move by himself. With a quick wave to Mitchie, Caitlyn pushed Nate through the open door, and again, the screams could still be heard by Mitchie.

Seeing she was now alone, standing in the hall, Mitchie ran to her class and through the door. As she entered the room, almost everyone turned and stared at her; everyone except Sierra. Mitchie walked over to her best friend, "Sierra, Si, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you're not my best friend anymore, because you still are. But Caitlyn is also my best friend. I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" she apologised.

Sierra looked at her best friend, and saw a look of pure remorse, "I forgive you." She said, "But there is sort of something I have to tell you. I'm leaving. My dad's gotten a new promotion, we're moving to London." She wasn't able to look her friend in the eye, not sure on how Mitchie would take it.

"London! You mean London, England?" Mitchie asked clarifying the details, making sure she had heard her friend correctly. Seeing the nod from her friend she continued, "Cool! That's such a good opportunity. When are you leaving?"

"This Saturday, I only came to school today to tell you and say goodbye." She said, her eyes starting to water as she said goodbye to her best and only friend. Mitchie's eyes also started to water, and she was about to cry when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"How did a sap like you, Torres, get such a hot, cute, awesome, famous, hot, guy like SHANE GREY?" Wendy Swann, the schools snob and probably both the most popular and hated person currently at the school, said, "I mean he is so cool, and HOT! So how did you get him? You have like bad teeth, hair, clothes, and personality, so what does he see in you? If anything, he should come and hang out with me and my friends. We would be able to show him what someone like him, _truly deserves_, if you catch my drift. And you know I'm right Torres, so next time you see him, tell him that you don't like him and thinks that he should hang out with me and my friends instead. OK? Toodles!" With that, Wendy and her posse walked off. By this time, Mitchie was full on crying.

Caitlyn, Jason, Shane and Nate knocked on the door of Mitchie's Home Group, ready to ask the teacher if they would mind four new students in their class. They were let in and started to walk to the front, ignoring the screams that came from most of the girls, and surprisingly some of the guys. They looked around trying to find Mitchie, when Caitlyn was knocked into Nate by a girl who rushed past and out of the room. The teacher looked up, "Mitchie Torres, you are in trouble now." She spoke as she wrote down something on the papers in front of her. "Now what can I do for you?" she asked, looking at the four students.

"They will explain to you, but I'm going to go see if Mitchie is alright." Said Shane, before walking out of the room, and down the hall to where he saw Mitchie sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

When Mitchie looked up to see Shane walking towards her she panicked, what should she tell him, 'Hi, I don't like you, now leave me alone'? She couldn't say that, but she couldn't tell him what Wendy had said, he would think she was a big wuss and go and hang around Wendy anyway. This wasn't what she had planned her day to be like when she awoke this morning. She hung her head again, shaking it, as if that would dry her eyes. She felt someone kneel down besides her, Shane, before he said something. "Mitchie, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat, and wrapped his arms around her, "Please tell me, I want to help you."

Mitchie looked up at Shane, "It's nothing really, Sierra is moving to London, and Wendy that school snob, told me I wasn't good enough to be friends with you. So yeah, it's really nothing." She said, attempting to wipe her nose and eyes, though not succeeding as the tears still trailed their way down her face. Shane took Mitchie's face in his hands, before carefully wiping the tears from her cheeks, and kissing first her cheeks, then her forehead, before finally reaching her mouth. The kiss was short but sweet, and both participants smiled when they pulled away.

"There is no way that you are not good enough for me, if anything it is, _me, _that is not good enough for you. Mitchie, these past few weeks that I have known you are some of the best of my life. You have changed me into a better person, and could continue doing that, if you answer this question; will you go out with me?" Shane quietly said, both eager and scared of what the girl in font of him would say.

Mitchie didn't even have to think about it, "We wouldn't want you to go back to being the jerky superstar that you used to be now would we? So yes, Shane, I will go out with you." She replied, leaning in to quickly give Shane a kiss before standing up, "We should really get back to class."

"Yeah." agreed her boyfriend, as he stood up. Shane took Mitchie's hand as the bell for first period went.

* * *

**Hey Peeps,**

**Matsuda-Chan here. I just wanted to say thanks everyone for reading. I want to dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend, who without him this story wouldn't exist. By him cancelling on me, I was bored and so decided to start a story. So yeah, thanx hun.**

**Did anyone else see the Twilight movie??? It came out last Thursday, and I though it was awesome... seeing it again on Wednesday...**

**Aniiwaiizz... Toodles...**

**Matsuda-Chan  
o(=w=)o**


	4. Chapter 4

Shane and Mitchie were the first to arrive at the Music room, and so sat down in the back of the room. Shane was sitting on the desk, and Mitchie sat, with her back in between his legs on a chair. He was softly playing with her hair, and rubbing her neck as they sat there, waiting for their friends to arrive. It wasn't long before Nate, and Caitlyn arrived, they entered the room, looking to see if their friends were there. What they saw shocked them, they stood still, mouths hanging wide open. Mitchie laughed out loud at the sight.

"Um, you may wanna close your mouths guys, before either flies fly in, or a fan girl takes advantage of Nate's wide open mouth." Mitchie giggled, both of their mouths closed, though Nate's was a lot quicker then Caitlyn's.

"MITCHIE! Can I please speak to you over here?" Caitlyn asked motioning her head to a corner a few metres away, Mitchie obliged, "What is going on between you and Shane?"

Mitchie looked around nervously, the whole class had arrived, and so now they were just waiting for Brown to arrive. Mitchie quietly replied, "He sort of just asked me out, and I said yes!" Caitlyn didn't know what to say, so she grabbed Mitchie's hands, and they started jumping up and down, squealing.

Brown came into the class to see two of his favourite students jumping and squealing, not noticing his presence like the rest of the class. He placed the papers he was carrying on the teacher's table at the front, before walking over to the girls, and starting to jump and squeal with them.

Mitchie and Caitlyn finally noticed that their teacher had arrived, and looked embarrassed. They walked back over to the guys, Mitchie taking up the seat she had before, and Caitlyn sitting on a desk next to Nate. Everyone else was already seated. "Howdy everyone! I'm Mr Cessario, but please call me Brown, Mr Cessario makes me feel so uncool, and I hate being uncool. Don't I guys?" he asked the two girls and guys, and upon seeing their nods he continued, "I'm sure all of you, well most of you," he looked at Mitchie as he said this, "heard about the talent contest that will be taking place this year. For those of you who missed it, I will be explaining in now, and in more detail.

"There are three stages, the School Music Talent Show, the State Musical Talent Contest, and the National Musical Talent Extravaganza. Each participating school at the State and National levels will be required to do a group performance, anyone can be in this, and you don't have to participate in the actual contest to be in the group.

"The school will hold its own show first, finding the three best musical talents that their school has to offer. These three performers or groups will then attend the State Contest along with their school's group to perform. The winners of the State level will then progress, along with their schools, to the National Extravaganza. In the State and National levels, the performers will be split into different catagories, such as Instrument, Vocals, Band - which is various instruments, and vocals, and producing.

"Any student can participate in the whole process, any student. They don't have to be a part of this class, nor do they have to be an amateur, just so long as they are a student at this school, they can participate.

"Now for today's lesson, I thought that we could just get to know each other, and the sounds that we all make. Meaning, we will be singing and/or performing. This will help us when it comes time to choose what we wish to do as our school performance. We will start brainstorming for that, once we have finished showing off our talents. Now, who wants to go first?" Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Shane and a young girl who was sitting by herself were the only people to raise their hands. Brown chose the young girl, "You, come up here to the front. That's a good girl, now introduce yourself to the class, tell us about yourself, and what you are going to be doing for us today.

The girl stood up and walked to the front of the room, her dark brown, waist length hair bobbed up and down with every step she took. Her black skinny jeans showed off her legs perfectly, and the tight, blood red Cookie Monster shirt showed off her curves nicely, altogether she gave off an emo sort of look. The red and black converses and red headband that she wore made the outfit look terrific. As he stood out the front she looked around nervously, "Hi! My name is Trixie Jones, and this is my first day at this school. I moved from Australia about a month ago. I am going to be singing a My Chemical Romance song. It is called _Welcome to the Black Parade,_ and it is one of my favourite songs.

_When I was a young girl,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, Hun when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?  
_

_He said Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?  
Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade._

By now Trixie was getting into the song, she was really good. Her voice suited the song. Trixie swayed in time with the music, singing without another care in the world. Brown looked impressed, she could have stopped now, and he wouldn't have thought a bad word about it, but she kept going.

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"_

Sometimes I get the feeling he's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.

_We'll Carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

Just as she was about to really start dancing, she realised just where she was, and who was watching her, so she stopped. Her cheeks were slightly tinged with red, and she was breathing a bit hard. She looked at Brown, and when he nodded and told her she did well, she went to sit at the back of the room again, but not before looking over at Mitchie and the rest of her group. Mitchie noticed his, and motioned for Trixie to come and sit with them, which she did. Brown asked every student to do something except for Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn and Nate. "Do you guys want to do anything, as they have already heard your work?" he asked, allowing them to choose if they would perform or not.

They talked it over as a group before Caitlyn replied, "Well, Shane and Nate everyone has heard from the radio, and their CD's. We all heard Mitchie sing before, and my music was in the background, so no, we won't do anything today." The other three nodded their heads in agreement. Almost the whole class groaned, they wanted Shane and Nate to sing.

"OK then! Now, do we want to split up into separate groups, or do we ant to brainstorm in a big group?" Brown asked his class. After seeing no one move he said, "OK, seeing as no one has moved, we'll just go as one big group. Does anyone have any suggestions of what we could do?" Brown looked at every student, taking in the faces of those who looked to be actually thinking about it, and those who just sat there. He finally turned to his nephews and their friends, "You guys got any ideas? Or even an idea of what it could be about? You guys have to decide, I as the teacher can't do anything, except help you."

The five teens thought about what they could do, when Shane had a thought, "What do we want to tell them? We should tell them that we rock! The easiest way to do this would be just out right saying it. So why not do, _We Rock!_ in this room, there are five of us who know it. Me and Mitchie can do our bit and teach the dance and song, Nate and Jace can be base and guitar, like they were and can teach anyone else doing instruments the correct music, Caitlyn can sing, but also put a twist remix sort of thing on it, and Brown you can help where ever needed. What about it?" Shane looked around; everyone seemed to like the idea, even those who didn't know the song. "Uncle Brown, you think you can print of the lyrics and music by tomorrow?"

Brown nodded just as the bell went for end of period. "Homework is to brainstorm what you or your group can do for your separate performances. For groups, you must have at least three people, but no more then six, and you do not need vocals to count as a band, just three to six people. Dismissed." Brown spoke quickly as the class packed up their belongings and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn and Trixie left the room chatting about how exciting the show is going to be. "If Jason is in your next class, you'll have to tell him all about the plan, and what song we are doing for the school. Now what does everyone else have?" Mitchie asked, "I have Maths with Marken."

Everyone else consulted their timetables, Shane had English with Migorio, Caitlyn and Nate had Gym with Price, Trixie was in Mitchie's class. After being pointed towards their classes, the gang split up. "So, Trixie. Tell me a bit more about your self." Mitchie prodded as they walked.

"There isn't really a lot to say. I'm sixteen, my birthday is April 26th. I come from Australia, but my dad's job in the air force forced us to move here. My favourite colours are red and black. I love the whole 'emo' look, though I am not what everyone _thinks_ is an emo, and I'm not what I _know_ is an emo. My favourite animal is a bird, with my favourite bird being the Toucan." Trixie started saying, thinkning about what else she could say.

"Your favourite bird is the Toucan too!" came from an excited Jason, who was walking up to the class they were in. "My favourite bird is the Toucan! That is like… so cool! Finally someone else who understands the beautiful nature of birds! I'm Jason Grey, by the way, Oh My God! That rhymes; I'm going to say it so much more now!" Jason started laughing at his own little joke, before pulling Trixie into a tight hug.

"Um, hi? I'm Trixie Jones. I'm in Mitchie's music class, and now in her English one too. Which I assume, is also your English class. I'll leave you guys alone to talk." Trixie started to walk off, not wanting to be a pain and be around people who didn't want her.

"Wait! Yes you're in my English and Music classes, but that doesn't mean I don't like you, or think of you as a friend. Please stay, Jason, you don't mind do you?" seeing Jason shake his head, Mitchie continued, "See. We want you here, so please stay with us. You can sit with us at lunch as well." Jason started nodding his head at this.

Ms Marken arrived at that point in time, so all Trixie could do was nod her head.

The whole class walked into the room, everyone going to go sit down at a desk. Mitchie, Jason and Trixie headed to the back corner, and sat down. They pulled out their books, ready to work.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Maths, I am Ms Marken, and I will be your teacher. Please open your books to the Calculus chapter, and we will begin." The teacher started to copy things down on the board.

"Jason, are you going to be doing the Talent Contest with us?" Mitchie whispered. Jason looked up, thought about it, and nodded. "Good! Every school does a performance and Shane though about doing _We Rock!_ as our school's. Brown agreed, so that is what we are doing. But for our own little performances, we can be in a group of no more then six people, you in?" again, Jason nodded, "That's good, we have five people now. Trixie, you wanna come in our little group for the contest? That way we will then have six people, and fan girls won't be able to weasel their way in. Please, do it?" Trixie considered the offer for a moment, before nodding.

"You three, quite!" Ms Marken said, pointing at Mitchie, Jason and Trixie "Get back to you work." The three teenagers looked up at the board, and continued copying calculus notes into their books.

When the bell went for first lunch, everyone rushed out of the room, and towards the Cafeteria. Out of the group of six friends, Shane was the only who wasn't there. Grabbing their food, Mitchie, Jason and Trixie went and sat down with Nate and Caitlyn, and started to eat. Ten minutes passed, and Shane was still absent. After another five minutes, the rest of the group started to wonder about him, as there was only five minutes until the end of lunch, when they heard screaming. And it was coming closer. Suddenly the doors banged open, and Shane raced in, followed by at least half of the female population of the school. Shane ran over to his friends, pleading for help, all they did was laugh. The screaming girls stopped and stared at the rest of the group, and almost as one, screamed either, 'Oh My God! It's Nate Grey, and Jason Grey! Oh My God!' or some variation of it. Jason and Nate looked at each other and gulped before all three brothers jumped up, and ran out of the cafeteria.

The girls laughed their heads off, as they picked up the guys bags and left the room, laughing all the way to their lockers. They grabbed the stuff they and the guys would need for their next lesson. Shane and Mitchie had sciences with Mason, Jason and Trixie had gym with Price, Nate had maths with Marken, while Caitlyn had it with Migorio. They walked off to find the guys, and give them their stuff, before going to class.

* * *

**Hey Peeps,**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. But I am having a little trouble typing. I got acrylic nails put on today, and they are like 1cm long, so it is really affecting my typing, I have to get used to them. Once I do, I will write an extra long chapter, but I'm not sure how long it will take.**

**It may also be a while, as my grandparent's cat has ran away, so I have been out looking, and going to houses seeing if they have seen him. Or people say they have Sandy, but in truth, it's not him. So I'm sorry. I will update as much as I can but with Christmas soon, I have heaps t do like find a job, Christmas get tgethers and stuff. **

**Thankyou for reading my story. Please review, and tell me what you do and don't like, give me a character that you think would be good, or an idea. I originally wrote this story because I was once told by an author, _"That if you can't find a story you want to read, write what you want to read." _So yeah, you guys should be able to input ideas and characters as much as I can. But please review, I love reading what you have to say and would love to hear more of it.**

**Aniiwaiizz,**

**Matsuda-Chan is out... Toodles...**


	6. Chapter 6

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Trixie found the guys out the front of the school, hiding behind a hedge of bushes, occasionally looking over to find out if the coast was clear. The girls looked at each other before walking up behind the three popstars, and screamed, "OMG! It's Connect3!", before pushing them out from behind the bushes, and running off. The three brothers stood there, closely resembling a deer caught in the headlights, before following the girls.

When the boys caught up, Shane stepped forward, and picked Mitchie up, throwing her over his shoulder, Nate followed suit and picked Caitlyn up, "and both guys started to walk to their next class. Jason looked at Trixie, and Trixie looked at Jason. There was an awkward moment between the two of them, before Jason reached forward and threw her across his shoulder, running to catch up with their friends.

As they reached the English room, they noticed that the rest of the class was already inside. They quietly opened the door and stepped inside the room, and as they did, the whole room went absolutely quite. Instead of dropping the girls, and walking to their seats, the guys stood at the front of the class and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Jason-" Jason started, turning to Shane next to him,

"I'm Shane-" Shane smiled at a girl sitting in the front. She was the picture definition of a Nerd; she blushed bright, tomato, red.

"And I'm Nate-" Nate said, before looking at both his brothers. He and Jason both leaned into Shane slightly, as much as they could with the girls still present on their backs.

"And together, we're, Connect3" they finished off together. They dropped their luggage, i.e. the girls, on the floor, before holding their right hand up, palm facing out, and putting down their pinkie, and thumb. They stood like that for a few seconds, before smiling at the class and walking to an empty table. The girls were still laying in a pile on the floor.

Every single girl in the class, including the teacher but minus the Mitchie, Trixie, and Caitlyn, had the same thought running through their heads, 'OMG! It's Connect3! They are so-o HOT!' All the guys, except the aforementioned band, could only think 'I could so do that. They are just posers. Who cares that they are a band. I'm so much hotter then they are,' or anything along those lines.

Mitchie, Trixie, and Caitlyn slowly walked over to the table the guys had sat at, and sat down, ignoring the boys, except for a small mumble of, 'stupid popstar posers.'

Mrs Hagarth stood up, trying to look as sexy as she possibly could. She smiled briefly at the three guys, before she called the class to attention.

"Class, this semester we will be studying poetry, and how poetry can be used in song and story writing. We will learn about the different techniques of poetry. We will be doing three assignments over the course of the semester, and an essay at the very end. The first assignment you will do, will require you to chose a poem, or song, and analyse the techniques used. You will then be asked to give a talk on the poem you chose, and the techniques you discovered. This will be done on your own, the other two assignments will be done in groups. The second assignment will require you to construct, as a group, a poem of your very own. This poem will be handed up to me. The last task will require you to write a full length song. Which you will perform to the class, this task will take up about half of our semester, so I expect it to be good. You can add music to the background, record it and place it in a power point, or even make an amateur music video if you wish. At the end of the semester, you will be required to write an in class essay on the techniques of poetry. Quoting examples and properly explaining your reasons."

The class listened closely, nodding at what their teacher was saying, occasionally taking notes, excited about their upcoming assignments.

"Today, we will learn the basic techniques. These are Rhyming, Alliteration, Personification, Similies, and Metaphors. I will write the definition and an example for each of these on the board. You will copy this in your exercise book, and write an example of your own." Mrs Hagarth turned back to the board, looking down at the text book in her hands. She wrote on the board, sometimes flipping pages in her book. When she finished, she sat down at her desk and waited for her class to finish.

Half an hour, Mrs Hagarth walked to the front of the class, checking that everyone had completed the set work. When she saw that they had, she started to talk again, "Now, the first task. I have decided that you as a class can choose what the first task is: Writing a group poem, or analysing a song or poem by your self. Think about this for the next five minutes." Turning back to her desk, she rummaged through her folder, finding the two piles of task sheets; she turned back to her class.

"Time's up! Please raise your hand if you want to analyse first?" a few people raised their hands. "Ok, if you want to write first?" this time nearly the whole classes hands went up. "Writing it is. This task will require you to be in groups of two to four. Each group will come up with a theme, and write a poem, poem not song, according to the theme they choose. The poem must have at least five lines, per person in your group. So every poem must have at least ten lines. Everyone must contribute at least three lines. You will also write down the techniques your group used, and why they did or didn't work. We will arrange our groups, and start throwing around ideas today, and start the task tomorrow."

The whole class stood, and started to arrange them selves into separate groups.

"So, who wants to go with who?" Mitchie asked, looking around at her friends.

"Why don't we go, girls and guys?" Caitlyn asked, seeing that no one was going to speak.

The three guys cried out, "NO!" The girls just stared. "We can write songs, and all, but we aren't very good at poetry." Jason explained. The girls nodded their heads.

"Ok then. Obviously, Nate and Caitlyn want to be together, as do Shane and Mitchie, so what about we split into three groups, in pairs? We can go like, Smitchie, Naitlyn and Jaxie. That way Jay and I won't feel left out, or like a third wheel." Trixie said, checking that everyone was ok with that.

Everyone but Jason stared, "Smitchie? Naitlyn? Jaxie?" was stammered out.

"Um, yeah," Trixie rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed, "Well, always saying, Nate and Caitlyn, and Mitchie and Shane, Jason and I, gets to be a mouthful, so I shortened them. Is that ok?" no one stopped staring, their mouths slightly opened.

Jason laughed at the looks on his friends faces, "I think they are cute. I think those groups are fine. Bye." He slung his arm over Trixie and they started walking away.

Eventually the other four came out of shock, and just walked off in their pairs, ready to discuss their task ahead.

The bell went and the cohort made their way to their next classes. These classes went slow, and nothing interesting happened. Unless you count Shane almost burning his hair on a Bunsen burner in Science, while Mitchie laughed at him, Jason and Trixie playing Tennis in Gym, and Nate and Caitlyn being bored in their separate Maths classes interesting.

Eventually Lunch Break Two came around and the group met up in the cafeteria. They talked about the class they just have, and everyone almost wet themselves hearing about Shane's almost accident with the burners, when Brown walked into the cafeteria. The whole room went quiet.

"Anyone who wishes to participate in the talent show, either as a part of it, or as crew, will be required to meet in the music room after school today." was said before the man left the room again.

Everyone continued their talking again when he left. "Guess that is what we are doing after school." Jason pointed out the obvious.

The bell soon went, and everyone headed to their last two classes of the day. Mitchie and Caitlyn had both chosen Music IT, hoping that the class would help them with their music producing. Trixie had Cooking in the Home Ec. Kitchen. The boys headed to the performing arts area, ready for their Drama class with Stevens, wishing they had chosen either cooking or IT when Caitlyn pointed out, they were now alone with Connect3 fangirls.

Luckily Drama went quickly, no one was attacked, though they glomped, too bad, that is. Nate swore he would have bruises from the very enthusiastic girl he was partnered with. Mitchie and Caitlyn were let down in their IT class. After hoping they would learn something useful, they were told they would learn about recording their music and basic stuff like that. They decided they would see if they could move into Cooking or Drama. Trixie didn't have fun either, as she knew no one in her class.

Last lesson came around, and it proceeded in much the same way as the last two classes had. Nothing interesting happened, after laughing at Shane for almost catching his hair on fire, Nate thought it was funny that Jason had almost done the exact same thing when they had Science, with the exact same teacher. Trixie and Caitlyn were bored in their science class, they weren't allowed anywhere near the burner's. Shane and Mitchie had a ball in Gym, as did the rest of the girls in their class; why else did schools provide low-riding shorts for the guys to wear in Gym.

The last bell of the day rang, and the various coupes met up outside the music room, ready to begin the part of the day they had been looking forward to since Brown had announce the meeting. They walked into the room and sat on the floor at the front of the room, and began discussing their day, waiting for Brown to start talking.

"Hey guys, glad you could all come." Brown started, when the last students looked to have arrived. He then went on to explain what was going to happen with the contest, much as he had earlier that day in his Music class. "For our group performance, we will be singing a song called, _We Rock! _This song is an original song, which is performed every year at the end of summer at my camp, Camp Rock's, end of year jam. Today we will be going over the song, reading and singing the lyrics. Next time we meet up, we will begin learning the dance. Now, there are six of us here, who have previously performed this song, so, we can either read the lyrics as a whole class, and learn it that way, or the six of us can perform, with dancing, it for you now. Showing you what you are in for. Who would like us to perform it?" the whole classes hand's went up, "Awesome! Guys, you gotta come up here. Caitlyn, I assume you have the music on your laptop? Let's go."

The class shuffled back a bit letting the group have a bit more room. The six formed a line, and stood with their heads down, waiting for the music.

_Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
We rock!  
We rock on!__'__re a superstar  
World's in your pocket and you know it  
You can feel that beat  
Running through your feet  
Heart's racing fast you're rocking rolling_

Come as you are  
You

The song started, and they began the dancing, singing in the right places.

_All that you need is the music to take you  
To some other place where you know you belong_

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We__'__re finding our voice  
Following our dreams  
Cause we rock!  
We rock! We rock! We rock on!  
_

_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go or the better we sound  
Cause we rock!  
We rock! We rock! We rock on!_

Mitchie looked at Shane as they sang, smiling at him, he smiled back as they continued the dance.

_We're finally letting go  
Losing all control  
Won't stop ourselves  
Cause we love it_

We're not afraid to be  
Everything you see  
No more hiding  
Now we're gonna own it

All that you need is the music to take you  
To some other place where you know you belong

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice  
Following our dreams  
Cause we rock!  
We rock! We rock! We rock on!  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go or the better we sound  
Cause we rock!  
We rock! We rock! We rock on!

Nate looked over at Caitlyn, smiling slightly when he saw how much fun she was having.

_We've got the music in our souls (In our souls)  
And it's the thing we want the most (What we want the most)  
It picks us up when we fall down  
It turns our worlds around  
Cause we rock!  
Camp rock!  
We rock! We rock on!  
Everyday and every night  
Cause we rock!  
Camp rock!  
We rock! We rock on!  
Don't we wanna do it loud?_

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice  
Following our dreams  
Cause we rock!  
We rock! We rock! We rock on!  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go or the better we sound  
Cause we rock!  
We rock! We rock! We rock on!

Jason looked at his brothers and their girlfriends, his best friends, and smiled slightly. Looking back out at their small audience, he saw Trixie's face, and the smile on his face grew, especially when he saw her smile back at him.

_We rock, we rock, we rock on  
We rock!  
We rock, we rock _

_Camp rock!_

They finished the song, all breathing hard. The group applauded, and Brown told the others to go sit down.

"That is the song we are going to be doing for the group performance. If no one, unless you are here to be crew, thinks they are going to be able to do that song and dance, you can still be crew, or you can leave now. This is your last chance at pulling out. So please leave now if you want to." Brown waited a minute, before continuing. "Now will the people who wish to be crew, please move to the back of the room, and the performers please stay here." About a third of the students stood up, and moved to the back of the class, sitting down at the group of desks and chairs that were there. Brown stayed with at the front, he passed out a stack of lyrics, "These are the lyrics, I want everyone to go over them, while I talk to the people who wish to be crew. If you have any questions, please ask Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, or Jason. Jason, you are in charge while I am over there." He said, before walking to the back of the room.

"OK, I'm in charge. Everyone, grab a sheet, and please form a circle." Everyone followed Jason's request, and soon they were all sitting in a circle, with a sheet in everyone's hand. "First, we'll just read it line by line a couple of times, before we sing it, again, line by line. We will learn who can reach what notes, and be able to place you in the right group then."

The group started to read the song out loud. Eventually they started singing, Jason, Shane, Nate, Mitchie, and Caitlyn giving pointers to several people, and eventually had everyone sorted into the three groups they would need. They sang it as a group, right through, and were pleased with the result.

Jason wasn't sure what to do when Brown came over and said that they were finishing for the day, so they could stop and go home. Everyone left the room.

"Do you guys want to come over to my house, to start talking about our group song, tomorrow after school?" Mitchie asked eager to start practising.

Everyone nodded, and plans were made for the next day. Everyone separated, walking off to their own houses, and so ended their first day of their next big adventure.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry that this chapter has taken so long... I hope that you all like it... Chapters shouldn't take this long again...**

**OMJB!!! Jonas Brothers are doing a World Tour... I hope this means they will be coming to Australia... hopefully they come to Adelaide, coz hardly anyone actually does... fingers crossed, I really wanna see them...**

**See ya'll later,**

**Matsuda-Chan**

**ps. Please review, they are what make me want to update all the more sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jason, Shane and Nate slowly walked home; each thinking about their day. They walked through the front door, saying hello to their mother, kissing her on the cheek, walked up the stairs, said hello to their father in his study, continued walking down the hall, saying hello to their younger brother Frankie, and reached their bedrooms, all walking into their own separate rooms.

Jason lay down on his bed, looking around. He and his family had only moved in two days ago, but it already felt like home. His window faced the road, and had a large tree out the front, the walls painted a nice cream colour, with a black feature green feature wall. In the middle of his room stood his double bed, and across the room against the wall was a book shelf. On the top sat a wooden bird house, one Shane and Nate had made him when they returned from camp, he was so happy.

"_Jason! Come here a sec!" was yelled from downstairs._

_Mr and Mrs Grey had decided that what had happened with Shane had been a close call and they didn't want any of their children to become what he had been like again. So they decided they would be sending their three eldest children to High School, and Frankie to Primary School. The boys had had one condition, they could move to a small town, and go to a smaller High School. Wherever in the country they wanted, they parents had readily agreed. Nate had called Caitlyn and found out where Mitchie lived, and what school she went to. Their parents had agreed that it was a good area and school. They would be moving into their new house, tomorrow, ready to go to school two days after that. Caitlyn was moving there the day after them, and Brown had already moved, deciding he wanted to teach music._

_Jason walked down the stairs, hoping that there was a good reason he was being called. He walked into the living room to see his entire family there, Shane and Nate standing in the middle of the floor._

"_Hey Jay! This past summer, you asked for one thing. You wanted me to make you a Birdhouse whilst at Camp Rock." Started Shane, "But, as we later told you, Camp Rock was a music camp, meaning there wasn't any way for me to make you a Birdhouse."_

"_But we did feel bad that you didn't get one." Nate continued, a smile on his face, "So, when we got home, me and Shane got to work." Shane and Nate pulled a Birdhouse out from behind their backs. It was red, with a black roof, and while simple. Jason loved it. "Here you go Jay, now you can see more birds in the yard."_

_Jason's smile reached from ear to ear as he ran forward and grabbed his present, he inspected it and turned back to face his brothers. "It's awesome! GROUP HUG!"_

Jason smiled as he thought about that day. He didn't think he was ever going to receive that house, but he did, and his brothers had made it for him, which made it all the more special. Too special, he wasn't sure if he wanted to put it out in the rain and wind anymore; hence why it was sitting on his bookcase.

He looked over at his desk, and the pin board above it. It contained photos of all the friends he had made at Camp Rock during his brief time there at the end of Final Jam. There were photos of him and Mitchie, him and Caitlyn, him and his brothers. They were his best friends, before today, it was the five of them, Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, and him. But now, there was Trixie. Jason liked her, a lot. She didn't think him weird, when he said he liked birds or stupid when he randomly said stuff. She even chose him to do an English assignment with. He wasn't sure what too do, he hadn't felt like this before. All the girls loved Shane and Nate, because they sang. The few girls Jason had gone out with only wanted to get close to Shane and Nate, or were just a fangirl. But Trixie, she was different, Jason could feel it.

Next door to Jason, Nate was laying on the floor, throwing a ball up and catching it. His mind was also on a girl, one Caitlyn Gellar. He and Caitlyn had hit it off right away when they met after Final Jam, and ever since then he couldn't stop thinking about her. This was the first time where he actually really liked the girl, and he was scared. Normally, he would be able to use Connect3 to get the girl, but Caitlyn wouldn't fall for that. He stood up and walked to his window, looking outside. How was he to get Caitlyn, usually he would have used someone else to make her jealous, but he didn't want to hurt her. He thought about his brothers, Shane had Mitchie and there was no way that was going to be changing any time soon, he had a hunch that Jason and Trixie would get together soon. Jason deserved it, he had put up with a lot over the years, girls using him, but now he had a chance. He just had to think of a way to get Jason and his girls', he would find away. There was a reason after all, why he organised most of the bands concerts and appearances.

Across the hall, Shane sat out on his balcony, overlooking the pool in the backyard. He was glad that his parents had decided to send them to High School, especially that they had agreed to let them go to Mitchie's. Now the summer didn't have to really end. All he would have to do would be to get Caitlyn and Nate together and maybe Jason and Trixie; he would have to watch them. He had always felt bad for Jason, the fans tended to favour him and Nate more, even though Jason put so much energy into his performances, it wasn't fair at all.

Streets away, Mitchie on her bed, notebook in lap, pen in hand. She did this everyday after school, seeing if she had found any inspiration for a new song during her day at school. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get Shane out of her mind. When she first met Shane that day in the kitchens, she couldn't believe him, he had been the biggest jerk she had ever met. After that, he had gotten better, the first time, at the dock, when he was playing his guitar, he was a jerk at the start, but by the time she left, they were on their way to friends. Then he played her _Gotta Find You_, and they got closer. When they went for their canoe ride, and he brought up posers, she almost told him the truth, but stopped. Even then, she was falling hard for him, and didn't know what she would do if he hated her for lying. In the end, he found out anyway. Those days were he refused to look at her without glaring, those days were hard. She could barely get out of her bed, Caitlyn being the reason she did.

When she came to Camp Rock, she had one friend, and only wanted to know what it felt to be popular. Becoming friends with Tess had been a bad idea, one she paid for dearly. But her lying, and fighting with Shane, probably made her want to be honest with him more, and made their friendship stronger, especially when he realised he had, to some extent, been doing the same thing.

"_Hey, Mitch. I have a confession, sorta, I wanna make." Shane nervously looked t Mitchie, before looking back out to the water._

_The two friends were currently sitting in a canoe in the middle of the lake at Camp Rock. Final Jam had finished an hour ago, and after meeting Mitchie's parents, properly, he had whisked his friend away to go on the canoe ride they had agreed on. _

_Mitchie looked at him, nodding for him to continue._

"_I know I told you that you should just be who you are, not have an image or mask." He started, looking away again, "Truth be told. I think I got so mad, because I was worried some one would realise that I was hiding as well. When Jase, Nate and I first became Connect3, we did it for the music. But slowly that changed, I had created this image, that when I was in public, I was this cool Rockstar, which was ok, it was just an image. But eventually, I got caught up in everything, and I let the image overtake me. When I came here, I heard you singing, and in some way, I could relate to the song. Then, after meeting this kitchen hand, who called me a jerk-"_

_Mitchie started to laugh, realising Shane didn't know it was her that had called him jerk. She looked at him, and when she saw his confused face she explained, "Well, I'm glad she helped. But are you sure that it wasn't the blue cupcake that you ate? All that sugar made you have an epiphany?" _

_Shane stared at her, and Mitchie could pretty much see the hamster running in his head; turning the gears that made his mind work, "Oh My Music! It was you, you were the kitchen hand! You called me a jerk!" Mitchie nodded, laughing at his expression._

"_Then Uncle Brown reminded me of the reason why we had formed our band, and of the person who just loved playing music. All these helped me realise that I didn't want to hide behind the image of Jerky Rockstar Shane Grey, I just wanted to be me."_

_Mitchie didn't know what to say, she just leaned forward, forgetting they were in a canoe, and hugged him, tipping the boat over and landing them in the water. Together they pulled the canoe back to shore, laughing as they swam. When they got there, they hugged properly, "It's ok, I know where you are coming from." Mitchie said, not letting go._

That night held a special place in both Mitchie's and Shane's hearts. That night, they both realised how much they like each other, and both knew that they wanted more than just a friendship. Neither said anything, because as far as they new, Mitchie would go home, and Shane would go back on tour.

Two houses down, Trixie Jones was happier then she had been in a while. When her parents had divorced, her father accepted the posting the Air Force had given him, and they had left their house in Australia to move to the United States of America. She had left all her friends and family besides her dad behind her. She was nervous about starting her new school. So many things were different from Aussie School's and American ones, and she was afraid she wouldn't fit in or she would mess up. Instead she had met one five of the best people she ever could, and was easily accepted into their group. Mitchie had to be one of the kindest people she had ever known, no one back home would have automatically become friends with the new girl like she had. She hadn't really had a chance to get to know Caitlyn, Shane or Nate, but hoped she would soon.

Jason. Jason was amazing, he was hot, funny, and great personality, everything, and she barely even knew him yet. Trixie was aware that she had already formed a some what sort of crush on him, she just had no idea what he felt. She hadn't really dated a lot back home, attending an all girls school didn't help you meet a lot of guys, meaning she had no idea what she should do. Deciding just to wait, and if he didn't do anything, she would ask Mitchie.

Caitlyn Gellar sat at her desk, playing around with some of the music she had recorded at camp. Her mind wasn't really in her work, so it wasn't surprising when she started to look at photos from Camp. Her and Mitchie, the guys, her and Nate. Nate had always been Caitlyn's favourite member of Connect3, and was her first real celebrity crush, still is. After getting to know the guy more, she had moved past the crush stage, now genuinely liking him. But she had no idea on what to do. She had an idea that he might like her back, but she was afraid that it was just her imagination. Either way, she would find out; and if, after receiving a positive result, she would either ask him, or get him to ask her out.

The six teens couldn't stop thinking about their problems for the remainder of the night. They each went to bed, unsure of what the future would bring, but knew they wouldn't be going at it alone.

* * *

**HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY!!!!**

**This chapter is just explaining about what everyone is feeling... I have no idea why I wrote it, but I did... My apologies if the ending isn't the best... but I am tired, and wanted to get this up tonight, so I could wish all my fellow Down-Undarians, and anyone else who wants to acknowledge the day, a Happy Australia Day, even though it has two hours left, in SA at least...**

**Also... the bit I wrote for Jason, about how everyone cheers for Nick and Shane... this annoys me in real life... you hardly ever see anything abuyt Kevin, always Joe and Nick... Kevin is just as awesome as the other too... personally, I like him better... So please, like Nick or Joe more, but at least acknowledge that Kevin does just as much as the other two...**

**Please Review, HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY,**

**Matsuda-Chan**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE LOST THEIR LIVES OR SOMEONE THEY KNEW, DUE TO THE VICTORIA BUSHFIRES. MY HEART GOES OUT TO YOU.  
Know that all of Australia, and hopefully the world, is behind you, raising money. We Australian's stick together, and that is what we are doing now.  
I am not a religious believer, but I still pray for everyone, and anyone that has been caught.  
I ask everyone to keep the people who have already lost everything,, and the people who still have so much to lose, in your prayers, they need it.. I ask everyone to keep the people who have already lost everything,, and the people who still have so much to lose, in your prayers, they need it.**

The first few weeks of the year passed slowly. Teachers were already piling the homework on, barely leaving any room for a life out side of school, let alone practise for the Talent Show, which fast approaching; no longer then two weeks away.

Since the beginning of the year, the gang had gotten closer. Nate learnt more about Caitlyn, and eventually asked her out on a date.

_Caitlyn looked down at the note again. Shane had given it to her that morning, saying it was from Nate._

_Cait, Please meet me at my house after school. Nate._

_These ten little words had Caitlyn confused. Usually when she and Nate met up, the rest of the group was with them. What was so different about this time?_

_Her last class went by quicker then the rest had, and rushing out the room, only bothering with a basic goodbye to Trixie, she raced to her locker. Shoving what she needed into her bag, she ran out through the hall doors and continued to the Grey's house. When she reached the front yard, she stopped._

_Standing there for a few minutes, she tried to calm her racing heart, and her calm down her now heavy breathing._

'_Why am I like this? It is just Nate!'_

_Eventually her heart and breathing calmed down, at least, to a somewhat normal level. So stepping forward, Caitlyn knocked on the front door, of the boy that she liked. The door immediately swung open, revealing Nate, who gestured for her to come in._

"_Uh, Nate? Um, what's up?" Caitlyn stuttered out. Now, really confused about what was going on._

"_Hey Cait. Sorry I couldn't give you the note myself, or even ask in person. But all day, I have had this song stuck in my head, and I just had to write it." Nate started off, "I invited you here, because I wanted this song to be special, I thought you could do it with me. What do you think?"_

_Caitlyn nodded her head, "Sure. Is it a Connect3 song, or just you?"_

"_Just us."_

_Over the next hours, Nate and Caitlyn played the song over and over again. By the end of the afternoon, they had finished recording the song._

"_Ok. All done, I should probably be going now." Grabbing her bag, Nate lead the way down the stairs, and out to the front door, stopping just out the front of his house, he turned around and faced Caitlyn._

"_I know everyone expects me to be able to do this really easily. But it's not, so bear with me." Nate rubbed the back if his head nervously, before continuing, "I just wanted to say, I wanna be an electrician when I get older, woujjld you mind if I practiced turning you on?"_

_Caitlyn burst out laughing, how could she not. "Nate, what was that? Was that a pick up line?"_

_Rubbing the back of his head again, he looked down at the ground, "Sorry. Shane said I should say that one, apparently it worked for him. But, anyway; Caitlyn, I think you are awesome. And I was wondering, kind of hoping really, that you wouldn't mind, maybe, going out with me. We could go see a movie, or get dinner or anything you wanted. It doesn't matter to me." Nate started to mumble, not really saying anything, thinking how stupid he had been, assuming she would want to go out with him._

"_Nate, I would love to." Was Caitlyn's short, but to the point reply._

That had taken place, a week earlier, and tonight was their first date. Shane and Mitchie had gone somewhere for the night, as they sometimes did on a Saturday. For the first time, this left Jason and Trixie alone.

The two decided that they would hang out at Jason's, watching reruns of Doctor Who episodes. They had found a common interest in the show; both enjoying the antics that the Time Travelling Time Lord got up to.

That night, they were replaying the season 2 finale, _Doomsday_. Both had seen the episode before, but still felt sad at the end, the bit they were up to.

The two were sitting in the Grey's home movie room, and the Doctor and Rose were standing on the beach, at Bad Wolf Bay.

"Why did Billie Piper have to leave?" Trixie complained, "I mean, after this episode, the Doctor becomes all emo like, and he lets Martha and Donna join him. If Billie had of stayed, Rose and the Doctor, might have gotten together, like every fangirl wanted."

Jason nodded, "I know! After Billie left, the show started going bad. But, only slightly, it is still, 'ONE OF THE MOST AWESOMEST SHOWS, EVA!"

Trixie laughed at Jason's antics. Ever since meeting her friends on the first day at school, she hadn't regretted moving here. She wouldn't change anything.

A sigh came from next to her, ok, maybe she would change, one thing. When Nate finally asked Caitlyn out, everyone had paired off. Shane and Mitchie, you couldn't find one without the other one there. Nate and Caitlyn, constantly fighting, but always making up, they were both too stubborn not to fight, or make up.

Trixie shook herself out of her thoughts, and turned her attention back to the TV,

"_Rose Tyler…" The Doctor appeared in his TARDIS, Rose stood, alone on the Beach_

Jason looked over at Trixie, who had tears running down her face, moving his arm from his side, he placed it around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"I'm sorry, Jay. It's just this part, it always get to me." Trixie mumbled, tears starting to slow down, "I just hate that he never got his chance to tell her. That she had to go on alone, never knowing what he felt towards her. Which is why I have to do this."

Looking down at her, Jason was confused. Do what? Looking down at her face, seeing her stare up at him, made his heart beat faster. When she started to move towards him, it beat faster. When they finally came together, it was absolutely out of control. The kiss was short, but sweet, and both were glad it happened; finally.

Jason smiled, "Trixie Jones, will you go out with me?" he asked, hoping that she would say yes.

Trixie just laughed, "After that kiss, I'm, not sure." She said, "I might need some more help to see." Reaching up, she pulled Jason's face back down to hers.

When they finally let go again, she said but one word, "Yes!" before she was pulled back again.

Hours later, when Nate and Shane arrived home, they saw the two of them lying on the couch, asleep in each others arms. Taking a few pictures on a nearby camera, for blackmail of course, they found a blanket and put it over their older brother.

Both boys were glad that he had finally found someone. They both knew that Trixie would be good for him, and that she liked him for him. Nate walked off to his room, to call Caitlyn, while Shane called Trixie's father, telling him she had fallen asleep, and wouldn't be coming home.

Everyone slept happy that night, smiles taking centre stage on their face.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry that this has taken so long to get out, and is so short. School has been really hectic, bloody year 11. Apparently the school has decided, teachers are required to give out homework for every class, and the expectation is apparently four hours a night. Needless to say, I am hating classes right now. Good news, teachers are starting to let up, so chapters should be written, edited and put up sooner then this has been.**

**Also, I have just discovered the wonders of MSN. Before getting my laptop, my parent wouldn't allow me to get it. Now that has changed, and I am addicted. It doesn't help when people keep me up to 1.30 *Glares at John*, making me fall asleep in History and Mass.**

**My MSN is **_**veggievamwannabe**_** so please add me. Just make sure to say that you are from FanFiction, so I don't thin k you are a random. Also, any FaceBook goers out there, PM me, and I'll add you. I need more friends, I'm doing a comp with dad.**

**The electrician line Nate used was one that John and I (mainly me) tried to get my friend to use on Valentines. She didn't, but I want to know what people think of it, so please tell me if you would use it.**

**Thankyou,**

**Matsuda-Chan**

**PS. I am running out of ideas for this story, so, if anyone would like to give me ideas, please **_**PM **_**me. Not review, as they get deleted after I read them, PM's are saved.**

**Thanx,**

**M-C**

**

* * *

**


	9. AN

Hey Guys,

I am so sorry, I know I promised you guys a new chapter like, over two months ago, but there are certain things that have prevented that. I have about half of the next chapter ready, which is where my notes end. If anyone has any ideas that they could help me with, then they would be most welcome, as I am seriously at a loss as to where to take my story for the most part.

Again, I am sorry for everything, and the breaking of my promise, there is a longer and more detailed explanation on my profile, if anyone cares about it.

Until next time, which i promise will be sooner then before,

GraveRobbing Zydrate Addict


End file.
